1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to heating systems and methods.
2. Related Art
Serving trays, for example for serving food items, have long been the object of much interest to people who serve groups of people. The serving trays tend to localize one or more types of food items being dispensed and several people may usually withdraw food simultaneously from the serving trays.
One configuration of this type of serving tray is a rotatable serving tray wherein several compartments are arranged around a central hub. This type of serving tray is either picked up and spun by hand so the selected food item is placed adjacent to the party desiring the food item, or the body of the serving tray is free to rotate about a central hub on a bearing or bearings such that the entire serving tray need not be lifted to spin the body or the serving tray.